


【留诚】抓住蝴蝶的男人（番外）

by Sheenaa



Category: KinKi Kids (Band), 人間・失格 たとえばぼくが死んだら | Ningen Shikkaku: Tatoeba Boku ga Shindara (TV)
Genre: M/M, 人間・失格 たとえばぼくが死んだら - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheenaa/pseuds/Sheenaa
Summary: 《抓住蝴蝶的男人》原剧向番外与正文情节无关车，留诚。❗️留诚强制❗️慎入
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi, 影山留加/大场诚, 留诚
Kudos: 10





	【留诚】抓住蝴蝶的男人（番外）

**Author's Note:**

> *留诚车  
> *未成年，强制  
> *《抓住蝴蝶的男人》番外，与正文无关。

【KK留诚】抓住蝴蝶的男人（番外）  
*《蝴蝶》未完。本番外是另一个可能性，原剧向。  
*见评  
**出自野岛伸司原著  
*如果影山留加的“欲”觉醒得太晚

四十岁的大场卫对着一群十几岁的欺凌者深深鞠躬，请求他们庇护“不争气的儿子”时，小诚看到了自己最后一点自尊掉到地上，摔得粉碎。

加害者站在岸上，注视着诚在悲惨的潮水中挣扎。他们迫不及待想把他按进更深的漩涡。  
没有人相信他，没有人理解他。大场卫摁着诚的头给武藤下跪谢罪，向校方苦苦哀求不要开除他。没有人听他解释，没有人为他辩白。欺凌者们争先恐后扑上来撕咬他，折辱他，他终于变成了被抽血的兔子。

**  
松野走近铁青着脸、坐在椅子上浑身颤抖的诚，模仿着大场卫的声音说道：“我是大场诚的父亲。”  
户田接着说着：“请好好相处。”  
“今后请多关照。”间中说道。  
诚的颤抖愈来愈厉害。 武藤走上来瞄着诚，不屑地笑着说道：“真是奇怪了， 他竟然在发抖啊！”  
不断地颤抖着的诚突然站了起来，奋力跑出教室。  
留加合上小说，回头看着诚的背影。  
**

从这一天起，小诚的鞋柜被人装满了图钉，上课时有人点燃他的发尾；每一天午饭时间，各色各样的垃圾堆满了他的餐盘。不仅仅是武藤等人，所有人，所有人都参与了这场欺凌。原先毫无交集的人也以折磨他为乐，在体育课上故意撞倒他，然后宫崎会一如既往地提着木棍对他施加体罚。

被宫崎按在游泳池中窒息，和众目睽睽之下被殴打，诚分不清，哪个更痛苦。

他躺在篮球馆的地板上，白色体育服沾满了脚印和灰尘。他把脑袋侧到另一边，不想看见挥舞下来的棍棒。  
他看见坐在篮球场边的影山留加。  
他快有好几个月没有和留加说过话了。留加曾经拉着他的手教他滑冰，和他分享宠物的名字，一起逃出用心险恶的KTV包厢。现在影山留加正坐在几步外，看着他被人抽打。  
非常、非常痛。他想身上一定出现了很多淤青。

欺凌者们好像一定要试探他能忍受到哪一步。体育课结束后，一群男生带着绳子把他摁在地上，像捆绑待宰割的动物，反绑住他的双手。  
够了。  
诚木然地接受这一切。  
不必呼救，不必求饶。没有人会救他。没有人会放过他。  
绳子很长，少年很瘦弱，缠绕了一圈又一圈，像是最恶毒的藤蔓。 

他们用黑胶布堵住他的嘴，把他锁进了更衣室的柜子。

诚在黑暗中低声喘息。宫崎把他揍得很惨，每一口呼吸牵扯着肋骨疼痛。他又饿又累，意识涣散，记不清自己在狭小的柜子里蜷缩了多久。因为后面才是真正的噩梦。  
影山留加打开囚禁大场诚的牢笼，揪着被困者的衣领把他拖了出来。

更衣室的灯光很亮，刺痛了诚的眼睛。他努力蹭掉眼泪，看清了救他出来的人是留加。  
他想喊一声留加的名字，嘴巴被胶布封得严实，动弹不得。  
留加换上了修和的制服，扣子一丝不苟系到下巴，头发整理得平顺服帖。  
诚努力从地上抬起腰，示意留加解开他的绳子。  
留加没有动。  
诚想用语言表达，却只能发出呜呜的声音。  
听上去像极了兔子的呜咽。

影山留加的手缓缓伸进诚的衣服。  
宽松的白衬衫守不住一星半点，留加的手指轻而易举抓住了诚的侧腰。  
诚惶恐地睁大了眼睛，留加的动作让他费解，更让他恐惧。  
他拼命用手肘支起身子，双腿蹬地向门的方向逃跑，他的反应取悦了影山留加，对方露出了许久以来对他的第一个微笑。  
影山留加没有阻止他逃跑的动作，站起身跨过匍匐前进的诚，在他的眼前，锁上了更衣室的门。

转学到修和后，诚无数次体会到恐惧，被欺凌、被侮辱的恐惧。但是那些恐惧和此时此刻比已经不值一提。  
影山留加抓住诚的衬衫，把他摔在长凳上，用力分开他的腿心。

诚的喉咙里发出了濒死的动物才会有的哀叫。  
影山留加正在强暴他。

这一刻太适合影山留加作恶了。没人关心大场诚去了哪儿，没人会来救他。诚双手被绑，嘴巴上了封布，身上只有衬衫和短裤，宽松的衣物间若隐若现的大片皮肤布满了引人遐想的淤青。

留加把诚的衬衫推上去，这是一具青涩的少年身体，没长出肌肉和曲线，薄薄的皮肉包裹了细瘦的骨架。诚因为惊恐和羞辱感正急促呼吸，那平坦的小腹和胸廓随着呼吸剧烈起伏。

留加的膝盖抵住了诚的胯骨，抑制住他的挣扎。  
诚的眼睛流出眼泪，通红的眼眶和惨白的脸色，宛如一只残破的人偶。  
“你还是这个样子漂亮。”  
这是照片事件后影山留加第一次对他讲话。  
让我死吧。诚在心中祈祷。就是现在，求求了，让我死掉吧。  
图钉和火焰还不够，殴打和谩骂还不够，现在他像个女人似的被迫张开双腿，接受最可怕的凌辱。

大概是他的眼睛哭得太楚楚动人，影山留加为他撕掉了胶布，手法温和得像替情人抹去眼泪。  
诚说不出完整的句子，只有一句为什么翻来覆去地重复。  
影山留加依然是那副不动声色的模样，他没有回答，卷起衬衫塞进诚的口中。  
诚被迫咬住自己的衬衫下摆，这个动作让他主动把身体展示给恶魔。  
淤青散落在单薄的身体上，像开了几朵罪恶的花。

是饥饿。  
诚倒在眼前遭受体罚时，影山留加的视线在诚的双腿和胸口间来回巡梭，终于明白了他的焦躁感从何而来。  
他很想吃掉大场诚。  
影山留加一直是一个恐怖的行动派，这个想法产生不过几秒钟，他命令松野去器材室找了合适的绳子。

他没什么章法地在诚的身体上乱啃乱咬，是发泄也是享受，他爱极了诚一边试图反抗一边被迫就范的模样，不愧是他看中的兔子。  
要被吃掉了。这是诚脑子里唯一的想法。  
留加像一头饿坏的狼把这只小兔子开膛破腹，用牙齿和爪子把他的胸脯折磨得伤痕累累。

连影山留加都诧异于自己的急躁。进而懊恼不已，为什么把自己的猎物丢出去被其他人玩弄了那么久。  
独占欲和醋意一上脑，神智丢了个干净。他急不可耐地扯下诚下身的衣物，随手丢到一边。  
私处的凉意让诚的反抗意志有所回笼，他拼命扭动身体想逃开留加的手。  
太漂亮了。  
最干净的年纪，刚刚发育的分身还是肉粉色，随着诚的挣扎可怜巴巴地弹跳了几下。这东西和他的主人一样，一副容易被人把玩儿的模样。

现在留加的衣物还算完整，诚的身上几乎一丝不挂，衬衫大半被咬在嘴巴里，遮不住什么。  
诚的眼泪还在流。  
影山留加没做什么准备，抓起半瓶矿泉水浇在诚的两腿之间。水顺着腿根滴滴答答流了一地，好像大场诚会哭的不只上面的那一双眼睛。  
留加死死抓住诚的侧腰，他硬得发疼，恨不得立刻埋进诚的身体。  
生长期的男生对这件事根本没有冷静。  
诚还在做最后的反抗，腰上被掐出了红色的手印。  
留加把诚的身体转了过去，让他翘起屁股跪在地上。  
诚的上半身趴在长凳上，他在嘴里尝到了自己的眼泪。  
一根手指径直探入他的后穴。  
诚瞬间爆发出一阵撕心裂肺的哭喊，即使被堵住嘴巴也能听出那绝望到骨子里的崩溃。  
施虐的禽兽没停下节奏，他开始插入更多的手指。  
诚哭得几近昏迷，比起疼痛，切切实实的受辱彻底击垮了他。

忍到现在，影山留加的耐心烧了个精光。他抽出手指，扶住自己的东西，对准草草扩张的洞穴推了进去。  
过程无比艰涩，诚哭得干呕，还是被插进来了，他的身体被插入了一根来自同性的生殖器。这个事实光是想一想就让他发疯。  
疼，疼。身体好像被撕裂，像一片枫叶被影山留加揉碎了。  
一只手恶劣地揉搓他的臀瓣。  
“吃下去了。”

诚放弃了所有抵抗，双腿软绵绵地垂在长凳两侧。  
这个放松的动作却方便了影山留加施暴，他插入得更深，温暖紧致的后穴，爽得他头皮发麻。  
第一次收场很快，不得要领一阵顶撞便缴了械。影山留加没气馁，第二次操得诚昏了过去才罢休。  
两具介于男孩和男人之间的身体抱在一起，眼泪和喘息，疼痛和快感，伤痕和獠牙。诚数不清自己哭了喊，喊了又昏过去多少次，影山留加在他身上掠夺，欺辱，啃食。他的肚子里盛满了施暴者射给他的东西，在这间噩梦般的更衣室里承受了一场激烈的性事。

诚醒来的时候，月亮照进房间，绳子和口塞已被撤走。  
影山留加站在两步远的地方，仍然是衣冠楚楚的禽兽模样。  
他向被吃干抹净的兔子伸出手。  
诚发出一声抽泣，他明白，自己逃不掉了。

**Author's Note:**

> 正文lofter可看


End file.
